Vashj'ir
Water elementals | ss = Vashj'ir 4.jpg | level = 78-82 }} Vashj'ir is a new zone featured in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. The city is located to the south of the Maelstrom and was the home of Lady Vashj before the Sundering.Blizzcon 2009 Cataclysm Panel Players will be able to swim throughout the zone by jumping but when on the ground it will act similar to the terrestrial zones and players will use special underwater mounts to move around the zone. In the center of the city is the gateway to the Abyssal Maw which will contain two 5-man dungeons. The Vashj'ir Honor Guard are likely from here. Description from site Once a great Highborne city housing some of the most revered night elves of Kalimdor, Vashj'ir was swallowed by the Great Sea in the Sundering and thought to be lost forever. Queen Azshara, formerly a beloved leader of the Highborne, escaped death in the depths of the sea when the Well of Eternity imploded. Such salvation came at a great cost, as the queen and many of her fellow Highborne were forever transformed into the monstrous naga, doomed to wander the seas for thousands of years. Their existence mostly remains a mystery to the peoples of modern Azeroth, though the Earthen Ring has learned of Azshara's naga seizing Vashj'ir for an unknown purpose as the cries of the elements echo across Azeroth from the Abyss. The Sunken City Vashj'ir is a level 78-82 zone in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm where players will be called to explore the depths of the Great Sea and stop the naga from seizing immeasurable power from the realm of Neptulon the Tidehunter. This expansive underwater zone will feature an unprecedented fight for survival against the naga overwhelming the area, several new quest hubs -- including Alliance and Horde naval ships and submarines -- all-new underwater travel and combat mechanics, several pocketed undersea caves free from water's grip, two new five-player dungeons (Throne of the Tides and Abyssal Maw), and the first-ever opportunity to explore the remains of the once-majestic city of Vashj'ir! Bottled Distress Message Found Adrift at Sea Need your help. Time is short. I'm held captive in what I hope to be a nightmare. Enjoying the ocean air just days ago. We were determined to control key trade routes through victory at sea over the Horde. Their fleet came into our scopes. Our world became the deafening sound of battle, the smell of gunpowder, and the feeling of fear. Looking back now, though, that wasn't real fear. We weren't alone in those waters. Our naval warfare attracted attention and rendered us prey. With our vessel already torn apart and taking on water, we saw a tremendous creature rise from the depths and shatter the hull, sucking us down to the sea floor. It all happened so fast. I was quick to tread the waters, hoping to regroup with any survivors I could find through a dense garden of kelp, constantly gasping for a chance breath. That's when the onslaught began. From all directions swarms of brutal naga swept through and captured a great many of us. Beaten near to death, I awoke in agony, bound in chains. And here I still sit. I can only describe our prison as very big and somehow very much alive. We're in the hands of the naga now. Surviving crewmates in better condition than me are driven into slave labor. One escaped. Thomas. He didn't make it far before I saw him dragged back. Before being forced into labor, he spoke in a panic about some large shell protecting this living prison, expansive night elf ruins in the distance, strange naga rituals underway, and sea vrykul battling our captors. He made little sense. Could be mad. Or I could be mad to hope vrykul are fighting to free us. ''Prison patrols out again. Send word to Stormwind. Sunken city far from extinct. Naga plotting something horrific. Please help.''http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/vashjir.html Instances Wild creatures Unknown Gallery File:VashjirSS5.jpg File:SCofVashjir.jpg File:Vashj'ir Art.jpg File:Vashj'ir Art 2.jpg File:Vashj'ir.jpg File:Vashj'ir 2.jpg File:Vashj'ir 3.jpg References External links es:Vashj'ir Category:Future zones Category:Sunken City of Vashj'ir